Michiyuki
by Ferfa
Summary: Near deveria divertir—se muito em jogar daquele jeito com Mello. Não bastava para ele ser o melhor, receber a atenção e o elogio de todos. Ele tinha que humilhar Mello. Deixar o mais claro possível quem entre eles era superior. [Mello & Near]


**Michiyuki**  
por Ferfa.

**Disclaimer: **Death Note e seus personagens pertencem a Tsugumi Ohba e Takeshi Obata (você acha que eu sou tão genial e tão má assim?). Fanfic escrita sem fins lucrativos.**  
Spoilers: **capítulo 77 do mangá (volume 09)**  
Shipper: **Mello x Near**  
Classificação: **K+**  
Avisos: **yaoi (garoto/garoto)**  
Sinopse:** Near deveria divertir-se muito em jogar daquele jeito com Mello. Não bastava para ele ser o melhor, receber a atenção e o elogio de todos. Ele tinha que humilhar Mello. Deixar o mais claro possível quem entre eles era superior.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

"_Querido Mello"_.

Duas simples palavras. Duas _malditas_ palavras, escritas com todo o cuidado na letra que ele bem conhecia. Era uma _piada_ — só podia ser, ele pensara assim que as vira. Mas, mesmo assim, não conseguia tirar os olhos delas. Não conseguia deixar de tentar adivinhar o que Near tinha em mente para escrever aquilo.

E, como sempre, não chegara à conclusão nenhuma.

Mordeu com irritação o chocolate, como se ele fosse a causa de todos os seus problemas. Ou, ao menos, a solução. Mas nem mesmo o açúcar que corria em suas veias parecia ser capaz de acalmá-lo.

Derrubou a foto da mesa, terminando a barra em cinco segundos e logo se levantando para buscar outra. Fez questão de pisar em seu próprio rosto, ainda infantil, indo até o outro lado do pequeno quarto de pensão em que estava hospedado. Abriu a mala onde, supostamente, deveria haver mais dos seus chocolates. _Supostamente_.

Ótimo. Simplesmente fantástico, ele pensou, chutando com força a cama, a dor alastrando por toda sua perna. Estivera tão compenetrado em observar aquelas duas palavras que se esquecera de todas as outras coisas — até mesmo de comprar mais chocolate. Maldito Near, maldita fotografia, maldito "Querido Mello".

**oooooooooo**

As peças se arrastavam com lentidão. Mello observava com mais atenção do que gostaria de admitir os movimentos de Near, montando o mesmo quebra-cabeça de sempre. A última peça foi colocada e em poucos instantes elas estavam todas espalhadas novamente.

"Idiota", resmungou Mello para si mesmo, voltando sua atenção ao livro aberto diante de si. Ele achara que traduzir um livro do alemão para japonês seria uma tarefa interessante para outra tarde entediante de inverno e, bem, tinha certeza que Near não sabia alemão. Ou japonês.

Estava errado, afinal. Parecia que até mesmo observar a neve caindo era mais divertido do que aquilo. Bufando, ele fechou com força o livro, levando-o de volta à prateleira da biblioteca e arrumando de qualquer jeito as folhas em que traduzira. Levantou-se, indo até Near e sentando-se diante dele.

Se ele tinha notado a presença de Mello, não deu nenhum sinal disso. Bastou ao loiro ficar observando-o, arrastando com os dedos longos e finos as peças. Near franziu o cenho por um instante, afastando os dedos do quebra-cabeça, analisando as peças.

Mello deu um sorrisinho vitorioso ao perceber que _ele_ sabia onde ia uma peça e Near não.. Encaixou-a como se aquilo fosse algo _realmente_ relevante, fazendo Near finalmente levantar os olhos para ele. Há!, então até mesmo aquele geniozinho anormal sabia quem era o superior! Mas, ao contrário do que Mello esperava — um ataque de raiva, algum xingamento, qualquer reação expressiva e _normal_ — Near murmurou um "Obrigado", voltando a prestar atenção no seu maldito passatempo.

"Grunf!", exclamou Mello, inconformado. Talvez fosse uma boa idéia por a cabeça de Near em algum dos bonecos de neve lá fora, se conseguisse arrancá-la com suas mãos...

Seu entediado espírito natalino e a falta de atenção da única pessoa naquele instituto que valia a pena — para competições, claro — fez com Mello desmanchasse toda a parte já pronta do quebra-cabeça, as peças espalhando-se por todo o chão da biblioteca. Algumas das outras crianças que estavam ali já olhavam com interesse para a cena.

"Por que você fez isso?", perguntou Near, mais curioso que irritado.

"_Grunf_!", repetiu Mello, levantando-se. "Por que você não consegue agir como um ser humano normal?".

"E por que você se afeta tanto com isso?", retrucou Near, devolvendo novamente a pergunta. Levantou-se também, com lentidão, encarando Mello nos olhos talvez pela primeira vez em todos aqueles anos em que moravam juntos.

Maldito Near, com seu jeito de sabe-tudo. Ele nunca poderia saber _daquilo_. De como Mello o odiava.

Mello abriu a boca para responder, mas, antes que qualquer coisa saísse, a bibliotecária encarou-os com um olhar assassino, expulsando-os dali e resmungando para si mesma sobre "aqueles crianças mal-educadas e barulhentas".

**oooooooooo**

As crianças do instituto não costumavam ganhar muitos presentes de Natal. Costumavam nem ao menos se importar com ele. Mas Mello se importava. Fora no Natal que ele fora abandonado ali, com ainda menos de cinco anos. A última vez que vira a sua mãe, e sabia que não a veria novamente.

Com catorze anos, ele já não acreditava em Papai Noel — e se ele realmente existisse, nunca se dera ao trabalho de dar algum presente para Mello. Ele acreditava em pouca coisa, sempre buscando uma razão para o que acontecia. E, ao encarar o embrulho pequeno ao lado da cama naquela manhã, perguntou-se quem se daria ao trabalho de lhe dar alguma coisa.

Abriu-o tentando convencer a si mesmo que não estava ansioso. Desfez a fita e rasgou o embrulho de qualquer jeito.

_Peças_. Havia peças dentro da caixa. Peças do quebra-cabeça de Near.

Jogou o "presente" contra a parede, sentindo seu sangue ferver. Saiu do quarto, empurrando quem quer que se atrevesse a cruzar seu caminho. Subiu rapidamente as escadas que levavam ao segundo andar, onde ficava o quarto de Near, e entrou nele sem ao menos dar o trabalho de bater na porta.

E lá estava ele. Sentado no parapeito da janela, mexendo concentrado numa mecha de cabelo enquanto encarava a neve que caía lá fora, como se nada no mundo fosse mais importante do que isso.

Mello andou até Near, tirando do parapeito pelo colarinho e pressionando seu corpo contra a parede. Nem mesmo com aquela atitude inesperada para Near e aguardada há tanto tempo por Mello, ele parecia esboçar alguma reação.

"Por que você fez isso?", rosnou Mello, podendo ver com exatidão as linhas do rosto de Near, os tons castanhos que se misturavam em seus olhos sem brilho.

"Você parecia estar interessado nele".

"Eu...?!".

Era uma piada. Não podia ser outra coisa além disso. Near deveria divertir-se muito em jogar daquele jeito com Mello. Não bastava para ele ser o melhor, receber a atenção e o elogio de todos. Ele tinha que humilhar Mello. Deixar o mais claro possível quem entre eles era superior.

Mello bateu o corpo do outro contra a parede, que emitiu um curto gemido de dor com o baque.

"Você se diverte fazendo isso, seu maldito idiota?", gritou. Se algum dia tivera algum controle de suas ações, ele estava devidamente enterrado pela impulsividade de Mello. O primeiro soco foi como uma válvula de escape que ele esperava há muito. Culpar Near de todas suas frustrações era mais simples do que enfrentá-las.

Deixou o corpo do garoto cair no chão. Sua mão já estava se tingindo de vermelho — o sangue _dele_ —, mas ele não queria parar agora. Não quando finalmente tinha Near sob si, imóvel, _perdendo_.

"Mello!", alguém gritou assustado atrás de si. E então tinham braços segurando os seus, forçando-o a se afastar, deixando-o longe de Near, por mais que ele lutasse contra isso. Por mais que ele quisesse fazê-los entender que Near merecia cada um daqueles socos...

**oooooooooo**

Há pelo menos três meses estava evitando Near o quanto podia, por mais que, às vezes, fosse inevitável deixar de espiá-lo nos corredores do Instituto Wammy. Até o fatídico dia em que ele e o maldito geniozinho haviam chamado às pressas para a sala de Roger.

A expressão do velho diretor não era das melhores, e, mesmo que ele não esperasse uma boa notícia, nunca esperara _aquela_.

"L está morto".

Não podia ser verdade. Talvez fosse alguma brincadeira de péssimo gosto... _Não_. Roger estava falando sério. L estava realmente morto. L, o maior detetive do mundo, a única pessoa que Mello admirava...

_Morta_.

"L morreu?! Como?!", gritou, sem nem mesmo se importar com a total falta de reação de Near. L sempre lhe passara a imagem de alguém inatingível. Imortal. L jurara que pegaria Kira. Kira... "Ele foi morto por Kira...? É isso, não é?".

"Provavelmente", concordou Roger.

Era impossível. _Impossível_.

"Ele disse que levaria Kira para o corredor da morte, mas foi assassinado... É isso que está me dizendo?", explodiu, agarrando o colarinho do diretor, como fizera outrora com Near, e sentindo a mesma vontade que sentira.

"Mello...", disse o velho, num pedido para que ele se acalmasse. Mas ele não queria se acalmar. Ele não _podia_. L estava morto. O único porto-seguro que ele já tivera na vida estava morto e tudo que ele conseguia pensar era em ter a cabeça de Kira exposta em sua parede.

"Temos vencer o jogo, completar o quebra-cabeça... Caso contrário, seremos meros perdedores".

_Near_. Aquele maldito não podia estar insinuando que L era um perdedor... L era um gênio. Um gênio maior que qualquer um deles. Mesmo que um deles fosse ser seu substituto, nunca poderiam alcançá-lo.

"...e... Near e eu... Quem L escolheu?".

"Não houve decisão", disse Roger, quase calmo. "L morreu sem se decidir... Mello, Near... Podem cooperar um com o outro?".

_Cooperar_?

"Pode ser", disse Near em seu tom distante, como se tudo aquilo fosse outra peça do seu quebra-cabeça re-adquirido no mesmo dia em que Mello lhe quebrara o nariz.

_Nunca. _Não com Near.

"É impossível, Roger. Você sabe que Near e eu não temos uma boa relação. Competimos um com o outro sempre".

_E Near sempre vencia_, adicionou alguma parte masoquista em seu cérebro

"Tudo bem, Roger. Near será o sucessor de L", disse, como se não estivesse abrindo mão do que almejara desde que se entendia por gente. "Diferente de mim, tenho certeza de que Near tomará conta das coisas ponderadamente, da mesma forma que monta esse quebra-cabeça sem emoção nenhuma".

Mas isso não significava que simplesmente deixaria todo o trabalho de L — o trabalho que _matara _L — nas mãos daquele maldito infeliz.

"Eu vou deixar o instituto também".

"Mello!".

"Roger, já vou fazer quinze anos", resmungou. "Vou fazer as coisas do meu jeito".

Iria deixar a sombra do geniozinho e conseguir as coisas do seu próprio modo. Provaria de uma vez por todas quem _realmente_ era o número um.

Caminhou rapidamente pelos corredores quase vazios àquela hora, entrando no seu quarto. Abriu o guarda-roupa e jogou algumas roupas apressadamente dentro. Tirou a foto da mãe, que deixava num porta-retrato ao lado da cama, e colocou-a no bolso. Abriu a gaveta do criado-mundo, procurando sua própria foto, que, aparentemente, sumira sozinha. Não que aquilo importasse, naquele momento.

Era incrível a facilidade com que aquele lugar deixava de ser seu lar, pensou, enquanto colocava uma jaqueta por cima da roupa.

E a surpresa que teve ao virar-se para finalmente sair dali foi quase maior que a de quando ouviu a morte de L.

"Você nunca consegue pensar duas vezes antes de agir, não é?".

"Você pensa demais, Near", retrucou.

Near mexeu em sua mecha de cabelo, concentrado, mas sem deixar de encarar Mello. E o loiro apenas _esperava_, começando a ficar impaciente. Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Queria sair dali para poder mostrar quem era o melhor.

"Acho que não vai se importar se eu ficar com isso", disse Near finalmente, tirando a foto de Mello do bolso de sua roupa branca. Ele encarou a si mesmo, pouco mais de um ano mais novo, perguntando-se por que diabos Near iria querer uma foto sua. E desde quando ele a tinha.

"Se você faz tanta questão", disse, dando de ombros. Abriu passagem na porta e saiu do seu quarto, dando as costas para Near. A última vez que estaria ali... A última vez que o veria.

Foi impedido de continuar pelos dedos que se fecharam ao redor do seu pulso. As mãos de Near eram frias, como ele próprio era. E ainda assim parecia que Mello esperara esse simples toque por mais tempo do que poderia contar. Ele tornou a virar-se, encarando Near com um olhar indagador.

E, quando percebeu que o outro não faria nada, o beijou.

Deixou a mochila escorregar por seu ombro, pressionando o corpo de Near na parede do corredor. Sentiu os dedos gélidos em sua nuca e seus cabelos, enquanto ele puxava o outro o máximo que podia para si.

Se existia algum tipo de perfeição, ali estava ela. Na respiração cada vez mais descompassada de Near, que se misturava com sua própria. No tom rosado que o rosto pálido do outro tomou quando se separaram, encarando-se por alguns segundos sem dizer nada. No brilho que havia nos olhos de Near.

"Talvez eu sinta falta disso, _Nate_...".

**oooooooooo**

"I-isso é ridículo...", balbuciou um dos idiotas comparsas de Near.

"Quem acreditaria em algo tão estúpido?", concordou outro. Há! _Eles_ eram estúpidos, isso sim.

"Eu acredito", retrucou Near, em seu tom distante de sempre. O sorrisinho satisfeito no rosto de Mello foi inevitável. Obviamente que, se fosse inventar alguma história, seria algo mais convincente do que _shinigamis_. Era bom saber que Near não havia sido afetado pelos idiotas com quem ele trabalhava.

E talvez Near soubesse, também, que, daquela vez, Mello venceria. Terminou a barra que comia e jogou o papel no chão. Aquele vício substituíra o vício de _Near _— de observar cada uma das suas ações, de fazê-lo seu foco.

Saiu do prédio, olhando ao redor para certificar-se de que não era seguido. Tirou sua foto do bolso. "_Querido Mello"_. Sentiu vontade de picá-la e deixá-la ir com o vento — e de uma vez por todas enterrar aquele "nós" inexistente.

Mas, afinal, não era o Instituto Wammy o que chamava de "lar". Era Near. E aquelas duas palavras era o que havia restado desse lar, e separar-se delas era algo que, ele sabia, nunca poderia fazer.

_setsunasa no kagiri made dakishimete mo  
itsumade mo hitotsu ni wa narenakute  
yoake mae no tsumetai hoshi  
futari dake no michiyuki wo  
douka terashite kudasai  
(_Mesmo que você me abrace até que isso se torne sufocante,  
Nós jamais nos tornaremos um só.  
Frias estrelas de antes do amanhecer,  
Por favor iluminem  
O caminho que é apenas nosso.)** ¹**

**–**** Fim –**

**¹ - **trecho retirado da música _Michiyuki_ (que, por acaso, dá o título para a fanfic e significa "Caminho"), encerramento do anime "Loveless".

**N/A: **wow, alguém chegou até aqui? Certo. Estou com medo, mimimi. É a primeira coisa fora de Harry Potter que eu escrevo, e justamente com Death Note, que eu morro de medo por ser tão perfeito... Mas, enfim, espero que tenha ficado pelo menos razoável, porque foi um parto escrever isso aqui! (sim, estou _muito_ bloqueada). A idéia toda surgiu com o "Dear Mello" (o Near não é uma graça? #abraça e aperta#) e eu queria ter dado um enfoque maior na foto, mas não consegui. .. Ah, sim. Eu queria muito muito que o Near tivesse chamado o Mello de "Mihael", mas não ia dar certo, então fiz o contrário. Foi um jeito de indicar o quanto o Mello sabia sobre o Near e tudo mais... (e é um fetiche meu eles se chamando pelos nomes XD) E blábláblá, comentários são muito bem vindos! ;D


End file.
